Caught!
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Continuation of 'Nightmares'. After Rex spends the night, what would happen if a certain sister walk in on the two D-Team members sleeping in the same bed? Read to find out. Rated-T for safe measures.


_**Me: Hello my dinos, I've returned from my little vacation to Wisconsin to post a story for you. This story happens to be a sequel to my other story 'Nightmares'. But I'm going to explain to you why I made this, you see me and my dear friend, Mauselet-AliceAsuka, were talking in PM's and made a skit of what would happen if Reese found out about Rex spending the night with Zoe. We both thought it was hilarious, I kinda had to tweak a few things but it's still similar to what we created. But I hope you enjoy this. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dinosaur King**_

The sun rose up from the horizon, beams of light entered Zoe's room for morning has arrived. Paris yawns while stretching her stubby legs, she then stood up and tries to get off of Zoe's bed.

But something causes Paris to trip off the bed and crashland onto the floor.

"Roar ( _Ow_ )." She winced in pain. Paris hops up off the ground and looks up at the bed. She does see someone in bed but couldn't tell due to her height. So Paris hops onto a nearby chair and sees the unimaginable.

Rex and Zoe sleeping in the same bed!

Paris blinks to see if she was daydreaming, but it was indeed real life. But she decided to ignore it and leave Zoe and Rex as is. Then Paris hops off the chair and heads out of the room.

Downstairs, the rest of the Drake family was downstairs ready to have breakfast. "Reese, can you go get Zoe and tell her that breakfast is ready?" Mrs. Drake asks. Reese nods, "Sure."

She heads up the stairs, down the hall and arrives at Zoe's room. She knocks, "Zoe, breakfast is ready." Zoe doesn't respond. "Zoe?" Reese knocks again and her sister still didn't respond. She then decided to enter Zoe's room and see if she's fine. Reese headed in and looked at the bed…

"Zoe?...WHAT THE-?! ZOE!"

Rex and Zoe were so startled they both managed to fall off the bed with Zoe landing on top of Rex. Reese continues to shout, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Reese, w-we can explain!" Zoe stutters.

Dr. Drake calls out, "Reese! Is everything okay up there?"

"Everything's fine, dad." Reese then closed the door behind her and demands, "Rex! You got five seconds to explain why you were in bed with my sister, or else you're dead meat!" Rex gulps in fear, "R-Reese, c-can't we be reasonable?"

Reese yanks Rex's pajama collar over to her and looks to him in the eyes glaring daggers. "No, I'm not going to be reasonable after what I saw! I'm serious Rex, If I don't get answers soon you'll be six feet under!" She snarls while Rex turns pale.

"Reese, wait! I'll explain." Reese looks to her sister as she explains, "Last night Rex came over to talk to me about some...personal issues, but it was late at night and Rex wanted to spend the night so I decided to let him stay."

Reese glares once more at Rex who chuckled nervously before dropping him. "I'm getting mom and dad." Reese declared.

Rex and Zoe begin to panic, if Reese tells on Rex and Zoe both would be in deep trouble. Zoe would be grounded for months if her parents knew she'd let Rex stay for the night, as for Rex he'd be not only grounded for a long time but also has to be surveillanced just incase he tries to sneak out once more. They had to do something and fast.

Zoe grabs ahold of Reese's arm and pleads, "Reese, don't tell mom and dad!"

"We'll do anything, please!" Rex begs.

Though Reese shakes her head and declines, "No! I'm going to get mom and dad in here, they'll lay down the law, and there's nothing either of you two can do to make me change my mind." Reese grabs the door knob, Rex is shaking a bit, Reese turns the knob…

"I can tell mom and dad I got the idea from you!"

Rex and Reese look to Zoe both extremely confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me Reese, if you tell that Rex spent the night with me then I tell mom and dad you let someone spend the night with you!" Zoe retaliates. Rex was still clueless of what Zoe was getting at, but Reese seems to know the deal and is shocked. She stutters, "H...h...how do you even know?!"

Zoe flashed a cocky smile, "Well, it's easy to explain…"

* * *

 _Flashbacks to a certain night at the Drake's, Zoe was walking the halls while rubbing her eye._ "...I was up getting a drink of water when I saw something odd in your room…" _Zoe passed her sisters room to and looks inside._ "...I saw you sleeping with someone in your bed." _Seeing this completely shocks Zoe, Reese was in her bed smiling in her sleep with someone else beside her._ _Zoe couldn't believe this was happening, she then scurries off back to her room before something bad could happen._

* * *

"...But be lucky I didn't recognize the person in bed, otherwise that person could get into much deeper trouble with mom and dad." Reese blushed red in embarrassment, she was caught red handed by her own younger sister.

"So, are you going to keep quiet or are you going to squeal? Remember what happens if you do." Zoe said. Reese doesn't want to get in trouble if Zoe will rat her out too. Looks like there's no other choice.

"F-Fine! I'll let this slide...for now." Reese said before glaring daggers at Rex, "But know this Rex, if I ever see you sleeping in bed with my sister again I'll make your life a living nightmare! Got it?!" Rex nods while shaking, he was terrified of Reese when she's mad. Soon Reese leaves the room and closed the door behind her.

Out in the hall on her way downstairs, Reese sighs in relief while placing a hand on her forehead, "Thank god Zoe didn't recognize Zander in bed that night."

Rex gulps, "No offense Zoe, but your sister can sometimes scare me half to death."

Zoe smiles at Rex, "Oh don't worry about her, Reese just likes to give some people crud. But I think it'd be better if you head home now, we don't want my parents finding out you stayed the night with me." Rex couldn't deny that, he was about to climb out the window when Zoe stops him. "But before you go…" Zoe says as she kisses Rex one last time. He blushes redder than an apple making Zoe giggle, but he focuses again on heading out the window.

"I'll see you later on, Rex!"

"You too, Zoe!"

Rex climbed down the side of the house, hops on his bike, and races back to the Taylor's before breakfast.

* * *

Back at the Taylor's house, everyone but Rex was at the table with breakfast ready to be eaten. Today was french toast for breakfast. Max and his dad wanted to start eating already, but Aki stops the two. "Hold on boys, we're not eating till Rex is here." She said before turning to her son, "Max, can you go get Rex."

"Alright." Max heads away from the table and up the stairs. Dr. Taylor tries to take the opportunity to sneak some breakfast, but Aki swats his hand. "Spike, I said no breakfast until everyone is here." She tells her husband.

Outside, Rex had finally made it home while coming to a screeching halt. He rushed up the side of the house and into his room as Ace was awoken by his entry. "Morning, Ace." Rex waved.

By now Max made it upstairs and opens the door to Rex's room. "Hey Rex, breakfast is ready and we're all waiting on you." Max says, "Oh, you're windows open. Better close it, mom doesn't like bugs getting in the house."

"I'll be down there soon." Rex assures his best friend. Max nods and leaves the room. Afterwards, Rex sighs in relief he made it before anyone noticed he was gone while Ace looks confused. Rex turned to his partner, "I'll explain later buddy, but right now I want some breakfast." Rex changed out of his pajamas into his regular clothes and heads downstairs for breakfast.

 ** _Me: And there ya go. Right now I'm quite proud of myself with this and Mauselet if you're reading this, I hope this was just as good as the skit we made in PM's. Well I'm exhausted from coming back from my small vacation after a car ride for HOURS, so until then this is CarnotaurusMan heading to bed. (walks over to a bed, jumps in bed, pulls covers, and falls asleep)_**


End file.
